


Think Also Of Us

by straightforwardly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Potential Future Seven/MC/Zen, spoilers for seven's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: “It’s just hard not to think about. I care about the two of you…”“Zen, are you trying to say you want to have a threesome?”Or: A brief moment of lightheartedness. Inspired by Zen’s 23:34 phone call on Day 9 of Seven’s route.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just something short and cute, and then I ended up sitting way too long on it.
> 
> Many of Zen's lines in the phone call come from his 23:34 phone call on Day 9, though it's not an exact copy. I've rearranged, cut, and added words to make it flow properly with the scene.

Seven sat on the sofa, his legs still tangled in the blanket she’d draped over him earlier. He’d slept less than an hour before the dream had woken him, and had refused her suggestion that he lay down again and get a little more rest, but he looked as though he were dozing now: his eyes closed, his body slumped against the backrest of the sofa, his face tilted to the ceiling. 

She sat beside him at the end of the sofa, her elbow propped against the armrest. She didn’t dare to speak or move, lest he catch himself in what he was doing. He needed the rest: he’d gone to bed after her and woke up before her every night the past few days, and who knew when was the last time he’d slept properly before that? She could see the exhaustion etched into his skin. A few more moments of delay wouldn’t do any harm; for now she allowed him the rest he wouldn’t give himself. 

She checked the clock again. Ten more minutes, she decided. Longer would be better, but she knew if they left too late he’d only become more agitated. Ten more minutes, and then she would wake him fully, and they would get going. 

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She winced, hurriedly fumbling for it— she could curse whoever it was, calling so late— and knowing even as she finally took hold of it that the damage had likely already been done. 

She checked the caller ID, then answered, frowning. “Zen?”

“Hello, honey. Is Seven with you right now? There’s something I want to tell you in private…”

She glanced over. Just as she’d feared, Seven's eyes were now fully open, though thankfully he hadn’t stood up yet. Instead, he watched her with a drowsy sort of half-smile.

“You’re clear,” she said. “What is it that’s so important?”

Zen hesitated. “So… this may sound funny… but people say that late bloomers are the scary ones, right? That guy got so honest all of a sudden… Um… you don’t think he’ll just explode and try to take advantage of you, do you?”

She blinked. Was _this_ really why he’d called? “...It’s not taking advantage if both parties are willing, Zen.”

She reached out as she said this, setting her hand over Seven's. His gaze sharpened to a razor focus, though he didn’t move, and she smiled back at him, the picture of innocence.

“O-oh,” said Zen. She’d clearly taken him aback. “You’re pretty bold, aren’t you? Well, if it’s okay with the both of you, it’s not my place to butt in… You’re both old enough to make your own decisions… It’s just… You know. You just, you know, have to be careful and prepared and safe… Maybe I’m just being nosy.”

_At least he realizes it_ , she thought, amused despite herself. Though— was that wistfulness she heard in his voice?

Then Zen continued, and his words made her straighten up in her seat. “It’s just hard not to think about. I care about the two of you…”

“Oh, _do_ you now?” Sly amusement slipped into her voice. 

“Of course!” said Zen, either oblivious to or ignoring her innuendo. “And, you know, if you have any questions about relationships, you can always ask me. But nothing too specific. I know both of you, so it’d be strange to talk about overly private things… I can imagine… nevermind nevermind! You two just do whatever you want.”

She paused, just long enough to allow his words to settle in the air. Then, with that same amused undertone: “Zen, are you trying to say you want to have a threesome?”

_That_ made Seven’s head shoot up; from the other end of the line, Zen yelped. “What? No! No no no! I would never— no!”

“Are you sure?” she teased. She met Seven’s eyes with a grin. “Because that’s what it sounded like to me~”

Zen spluttered. “I. I. I need to hang up now. I suddenly feel really hot. I should go take a shower. Bye!”

_Click_! With that, he hung up, not even allowing her enough time to say “bye” in return. She lowered the phone with a soft huff of laughter.

“What’s this about a threesome? Has the spice gone out of our love life already?” Seven teased, waggling his eyebrows at her. She pressed a hand against her mouth, choking on a giggle. 

“ _Zen_ doesn’t seem to think so. Apparently, we’ve been starring in his daydreams. He just can’t stop thinking about us, and now he’s pining away…” She shifted, draping her hand over her forehead with an exaggerated sigh. “We’re just too cute for our own good. Even Narcissus himself has fallen before our charms!”

Seven laughed, a sound that warmed her heart. He’d been so grim the past few days that she’d nearly forgotten what his happiness sounded like. Not that she could blame him for it— he’d had little enough reason for joy with all the lies he’d uncovered. But it did mean she now cherished every laugh, every smile, every joke he gave her.

“Of course he did! No one can resist the Seven-oh-Six Combo Attack!” He leaned over, briefly nuzzling her cheek. His voice softened. “Ah, but he’ll have to suffer a little longer~ I’m not ready to share you yet.”

She turned to face him, her eyes shining with laughter. His face was so close that she could feel the warmth of his skin. “ _Yet_?”

“Why not? Zen’s pretty— I’m not going to count it out.” He paused, his eyes raking over her face. Less certainly, he added, “Ah, but only if you want to.”

She giggled again. “Oh, I think we can work something out.” 

She didn’t wait for him to reply; instead, she closed the distance between them, smiling against his mouth. He responded immediately, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him smiling too. He kissed her warmly and sweetly, and when they finally broke apart, he didn’t move far. He leaned his forehead against hers, his thumb stroking the line of her cheek.

“So,” he murmured. “When should we schedule this threesome of ours for?”

She touched his cheek, the corner of his upturned mouth. “Oh, I don’t know. Zen’s pretty skittish— it’ll take at least a year to get him to admit that he wants it too. Maybe eight months, if you wear a dress while we’re at it.”

Seven laughed, pressing another quick kiss to her mouth. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, relishing this moment of quiet happiness.

Would it always be this way, she wondered, when everything was said and done? After they found his brother, ended things with the agency and Mint Eye— would they always be like this, happy, teasing, laughing?

She hoped so. And when the real world finally intruded and Seven drew away to make the final preparations before they left, she held that memory of his smile close to her, as a promise for future days.


End file.
